leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Next Destinies (TCG)/Information
Next Destinies is the fourth expansion of the Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game, and is the first to include . Pokémon-EX is a variant of Pokémon similar to a different variant introduced during the EX Series: . They share similar gameplay effects, but are different in both name and style. Pokémon-EX are more powerful versions of Pokémon, giving Trainers great rewards when used effectively, however, Trainers also suffer heavier losses when they are defeated. Next Destinies includes six Pokémon-EX: , , , , , and . All six were given two different prints, one regular version, and one version each. Shaymin-EX and Mewtwo-EX come from the Japanese Psycho Drive expansion, while Kyurem-EX and Regigigas-EX come from the Japanese Hail Blizzard expansion. Reshiram-EX and Zekrom-EX come from the and the , respectively. Psycho Drive's and Hail Blizzard's were not included in the English release for the set, and were instead saved for the subsequent set, . Included in this set are Pokémon from outside the Unova region. Almost 40 Pokémon from before Generation V are included in the expansion. Because of the mainstream inclusion of Pokémon not native to the Unova region, the s changed. Previously, Secret cards in the and expansions were of popular Pokémon that were extremely rare to Unova, specifically, and . Starting with this expansion, the Secret cards depicted Shiny Pokémon. These Shiny Pokémon were reprints of popular cards released previously during the Black & White Series. The included cards were from ( in Japan), from ( in Japan), from ( in Japan), and from ( in Japan). Because Pokémon-EX are all Legendary Pokémon, some of the s are designed to benefit only Basics. lessens each Basic Pokémon's Retreat by , and provides every type of Energy when attached to a Basic. Also included was a reprint of , which many of the Pokémon in Next Destinies can utilize. A significant amount of Pokémon, such as , (which originated from Psycho Drive), and , have 90 HP or less in order to utilize . The same can be said for , which can be utilized by , , and . , which originated from , is one of a few Pokémon that can utilize both. The expansion focuses on Castelia City and the surrounding area. As such, much of the artwork features places around the city, such as depicted at the ice cream stand, and on the docks. Some, such as in Castelia Sewers, foreshadowed locations that would later become accessible in . This set also features the work of four illustrators new to the TCG: James Turner, Maiko Fujiwara, Tomohiro Kitakaze, and Megumi Mizutani. These four illustrators are all listed under "Pokémon design" on the credits of Pokémon Black and White. Next Destinies contains cards from many sources, specifically the and expansions, the , the , and two reprints of and that were first given out in Japan with the . The Japanese counterparts Psycho Drive and Hail Blizzard feature both and respectively. Cards released within these two expansions spanned four sets ( , , Next Destinies, and ) when released in English. The for this set is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 99 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 211 cards (not including error cards). A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Fire|||"Next Destinies" stamp }} |Fire|||Staff "Next Destinies" stamp }} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo / / exclusive}} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Tinsel Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Tinsel Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||Mirror Reverse Holo exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Category:BW Next Destinies